Historically, most electronic products have been assembled using a solder material and a soldering process. This has always had disadvantages, and a number of new trends are revealing or exacerbating other disadvantages.
One set of such disadvantages relates to solder materials. Tin/lead type solders (e.g., Sn63/Pb37) have been widely used since the earliest days of the electronics industry. Unfortunately, both tin and especially lead have serious chemical disadvantages. For these two metals, mining the ores, refining those ores, working with the refined metals during manufacturing, being exposed to substances including those in manufactured products, and disposing of the products at the ends of their life cycles are all potentially damaging to human and animal health and to the environment.
Recently, human health and environmental concerns about tin/lead type solders have resulted in the Directive on the Restriction of the Use of Certain Hazardous Substances in Electrical and Electronic Equipment (commonly referred to as the Restriction of Hazardous Substances Directive or RoHS) in the European Union. This directive restricts the use of six hazardous materials, including lead, in the manufacture of various types of electronic and electrical equipment. This directive is also closely linked with the Waste Electrical and Electronic Equipment Directive (WEEE) 2002/96/EC, which sets collection, recycling, and recovery targets for electrical goods. Together these directives are part of a growing world-wide legislative initiative to solve the problem of electronic device waste.
To some extent the electronics industry has always been searching for a practical substitute for tin/lead type solders, and legislative initiatives like those just noted are now motivating a number of changes. Today a common substitute for tin/lead type solders are SAC type solder varieties, which are alloys containing tin (Sn), silver (Ag), and copper (Cu). But this is merely a compromise. Mining, refining, working during manufacturing, exposure from manufactured products, and disposal are still all issues for tin, silver, and copper. Furthermore, SAC solder processes are prone to other problems, such as the formation of shorts (e.g., “tin whiskers”) and opens if surfaces are not properly prepared. It follows that the undue use of some materials, like those in solders, are generally undesirable in electronic assemblies.
Another set of disadvantages in the solder-based assembly of electronic products is the high temperature processes that are inherently required. The use of heat on and around many electronic components has always been undesirable. As a general principle, the heating of electronic components increases their failure rate in later use and beyond a certain point outright destroys such components. Tin/lead solders melt at relatively low temperatures and their use has generally been tolerable for many components. This is not always the same for SAC type solders, which melt a much higher temperatures (e.g., ˜40° C. or hotter). The likelihood of component damage is much higher, resulting in assemblies that fail during post-manufacturing testing as well as in-the-field failures. Additionally, generating and managing the heat during manufacturing have increased energy, safety, and other costs. It therefore follows that the undue use of heat-based manufacturing processes, like soldering, is also generally undesirable in electronic assemblies.
Increasingly yet another set of disadvantages in the solder-based assembly of electronic products is one related to the “adding” of materials. When a material, like solder, is added between two components to hold them together the additional material inherently has to occupy some space. Solder contain dense metals, which adds to the ultimate weight of electronic products. The use of liquid-state materials, like liquid stage solder during manufacturing, often requires designing in additional space around leads, terminals, and connection pads to account for the ability of the liquid to flow easily and to potentially short to other leads, terminals, pads, etc. Liquid solders have high surface tensions and effects from this also usually require major design consideration. These are all factors that can require consideration as designers increasingly strive to miniaturize electronic assemblies. Accordingly, it further follows that the undue use of any additional material in manufactured assemblies and in manufacturing processes, again like solder, is generally undesirable in the resulting electronic assemblies.